


金属盒子乐队二三事

by nicoladymgn



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 乐队AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoladymgn/pseuds/nicoladymgn
Summary: 跟原作设定基本没啥关系的乐队au……





	1. one day

“金属盒子”乐队去年夏天出的单曲意外拿到了汽车广告的tie up，于是借着东风，单曲成了下半年流媒排行榜上的黑马。媒体通告突然增多，成员们就过了一个出道以来最忙碌的年末。

说到这首单曲，作曲的是乐队的贝斯手yuri，然而虽然市场反响良好，他自己却说不知道这歌好在哪里，被人问到评价总是一句敷衍的“还可以吧”。其他三个队友倒是都很喜欢这首歌，包括主唱joe。在某个杂志的长篇采访里，记者曾经对joe说：“你们以前的作品都是很激烈的……我以为金属盒子是不走抒情路线的。”joe反而笑着说：“没有不喜欢抒情，我们没有什么很喜欢或者很讨厌的风格，（看向其他成员）对吧？只是针对一首歌，觉得好或者不好。我反而希望我们能做各种各样的曲子。”说完，又突然嘿嘿笑着看了看吉他手mikio，加了一句：“都是因为你这歌词写成情歌才显得抒情啊！”

莫名其妙被点名的mikio哭笑不得的说：“你们逼我写的好吗！”

其实记者说的没错，这首歌大概是乐队出道以来风格最大众化的作品。以往的歌不论是mikio写的还是joe自己写的，都是为了更好融合joe愤青的声音，配上不高兴的歌词，再不时强调一下aragaki激烈的鼓点，满脸写着去tm主流。但这次作曲的yuri是沉迷过jazz的学院派，虽然还是带着点反抗感，比起以前的作品可优雅多了。第一次听demo的时候joe就说，既然是和以往完全不同的作品，那就写个完全不同风格的歌词吧。说完，三个人都很有默契的把目光放在mikio的脸上。

如果需要歌词可以交给mikio，曲子不够了也可以交给mikio，谁让他真的什么都会，哪儿缺人都可以拿来填上。最后mikio写出的歌词也的确很符合要求，这首歌成了乐队历史上第一首值得纪念的不骂人也不郁闷的温柔情歌。连aragaki看了歌词都表示，不愧是mikio，很懂谈恋爱。

歌红了也有很多麻烦，其中之一就是公司想让他们再继续发张类似风格的单曲延续热潮。这事儿是他们的经纪人南部大叔说出来的，上层先通过经纪人来打个招呼，过几天还要找他们去企划部谈一次。很显然四个本来就不在乎流行的人根本不想搞这种无聊事，不是不想赚钱，要赚钱他们宁愿四处唱live house累成狗，但要说敷衍听众joe会第一个掀桌子。

实际上joe也真的单独和南部吵了一架。吵过之后还是一肚子气的joe开始在乐队群里嚷着约饭。于是，好不容易在过了新年后有时间休假的四个人决定一起去神社拜一拜，再去喝一顿。

xx

每次有集体活动，最先到场的不是yuri就是aragaki。这天夺冠的是yuri，他出了地铁站发现约定地点根本没人的时候一点也没意外，还气定神闲的去旁边星爸爸买了杯咖啡再回来。不过yuri没想到第二个到达的竟然是mikio，平时mikio能不迟到大家就谢天谢地了。

“诶，那两个人还没来？”

看，连本人都难以置信。yuri点点头，眼睛从上到下扫了一遍mikio的衣服，说：“我看着你都冷。”

一月可是正正经经的冬天，就连不太怕冷的yuri自己也穿上了紫色的羽绒外套，毛线帽也装备好了。可是今天的mikio却只穿着呢子长外套和毛衣，连围巾都没戴，仿佛还活在秋天。听见yuri吐槽，mikio缩着肩膀笑了笑说：“冬天的外套送去干洗了，没办法啊。”

为什么已经冬天了才想起来去洗外套啊――这话快到嘴边yuri又咽下去了。mikio虽然人很聪明有才华，但在日常生活里总是少根筋。以前在音乐学院里作同学时yuri就发现了这点，可见到现在对方也没有丝毫好转。

“拿着。”yuri眼见他脸颊冻红了一片，于心不忍，把喝了一半的热咖啡塞进mikio手里。

“哦，谢谢。”mikio愣了愣，立刻双手握住杯子，发出舒服的叹息声。过了一会儿，他突然眯起眼睛，嘴边浮现意味深长的微笑：“这种时候，不是要把我的手放进你的衣兜里吗？”

yuri无奈地看了他一会儿，才说：“我已经不是你男朋友了。”

他们的恋爱关系只有学生时代的短暂的几个月。当然前男友一起搞乐队什么的说太多只会让大家尴尬，所以那段关系两个人很默契的没有对其他任何人提起过。只是mikio偶尔在没有旁人在的时候会开个玩笑。

yuri没办法狠心对mikio说别开玩笑保持距离。即使yuri性格淡泊，也不是很想把关系搞得那么僵硬……还有就是到底是喜欢过的人，不忍心。

mikio拿着咖啡，很不客气地直接把剩下的一半喝光了，然后把一个空杯子还给yuri。真是个很会得寸进尺的人。没等yuri抱怨，mikio就刷着手机开口说：“今天我们官推的粉丝又涨了点，马上就要破五万了。”

“你还挺关心的。”

“当然了！你也该更关心点，别总像来打工的临时成员一样。”

“我又不用推特。”

两个人正说着的时候，有人从远处喊他们的名字。顺着声音看去，立刻就看到了身材魁梧的aragaki，还有他身边被衬得有点瘦弱的joe……看到joe的时候，yuri和mikio的脸上都出现了又是惊讶又是好笑的复杂神情。

“不好意思，久等了，刚才去了趟便利店。”joe在走近了之后对两个人说。

aragaki看看两个还没回过神的人，叹了口气：“他家姐妹的衣服，他顺手拿来穿的。”

“能穿就穿嘛，我没那么讲究。”joe耸耸肩膀。

不愧是姐妹的衣服，joe今天戴着粉色的围巾粉色的耳罩，穿着好像迷你连衣裙款式的羽绒大衣，脚上棉靴里面还能看见粉红色袜子的边……平时满头自来卷的热血汉子硬是被他自己打扮成了萌系妹子……

“……嗯？姐妹？joe不是有弟弟吗？”mikio从震惊中清醒过来，问道。

“我有弟弟也有哥哥，有姐姐也有妹妹，什么都有。”joe笑着说。

“嗯，大家族。”aragaki应和了一句，没有再多说什么。

yuri和mikio对joe的家庭状况一直不太了解，只是听说有很多人一起住，所以joe也是他们之间最勤俭节约的人，衣服常常是亲戚们穿旧的。

“……也挺可爱的。”yuri终于憋出了一句话。

“yuri太惯着joe了。”mikio摇摇头。

“我可爱这乐队可要完蛋了。”joe伸手捶了下yuri的后背。

“可爱也不错啊，”aragaki难得跟着开起玩笑，“你走可爱路线的话就让yuri一直写抒情歌唱pop好了，保证红！”

“红个屁！”

mikio笑了半天，才想起来问joe：“对了，南部到底说什么了？”

“那个混蛋大叔，气死我了！”

四个人一边说着，一边迈开脚步，向着神社走去。

end


	2. a live

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金属盒子乐队 not die yet tour in 番外地live house
> 
> special 安可曲《sugar daddy》

mc

mikio：（戴着金色大波浪卷发，穿着敞开领口的白衬衫和黑色短裙，半透明的黑色丝袜和高跟鞋。）（女性腔调）大家开心吗～

（观众欢呼，夹杂口哨声。）

mikio：（恢复原本嗓音）我也开心。而且很累。（拿起舞台上的水瓶喝了一口）刚才唱歌的时候，一边要注意不要滑倒，一边要从这边跑到那边……比平时弹吉他还累。女孩子们真不容易啊（看看脚上的鞋）……这首歌，在一个电影里用过，大家知道吗？嗯，电影里唱歌的人穿的是帆布鞋，但我想更彻底点，就穿了高跟鞋。我还是太天真了。真的累。以后所有男人都应该背着女朋友约会。

（一小部分女性观众的欢呼。）

mikio：啊对了，这个（指自己的腿）看起来像是普通的丝袜吧？其实（用手指稍微掀起裙子一角）里面是吊带袜！很有梦想吧！

（背后的屏幕上出现大腿特写，掀起的裙摆下面能看到丝袜的蕾丝花边。男性观众的起哄声和一些笑声。）

mikio：（对摄像点头）谢谢！

（joe在后面敲了几下鼓点，aragaki特别无奈的笑着摇头，yuri双手抱肩看着屏幕特写也在笑。）

mikio：现在介绍一下我们的乐队成员。我们是“不让你睡觉”乐队！这个没品的名字来自于鼓手～joe！

（观众欢呼。）

joe：（模仿平时aragaki的动作，夸张地用力敲了几下鼓，压低声音。）大家好！大家好！今晚不让你睡觉～

（观众的起哄声。）

mikio：（一直在盯着joe）我们joe现在也长成了一个小混球了。

（坐下的joe对mikio竖了下中指。）

mikio：下一位，著名闷骚吉他手yuri！

（观众的欢呼尤为大声。）

yuri：谢谢。（向观众挥了下手，然后动作潇洒的扔了几个拨片）

mikio：（略惊慌）喂！那是我的拨片！（对台下鞠躬）不好意思，接到的人你们失望了，那个不是yuri的。

（yuri不出声的笑，回头时看见后面的joe在做什么手势，之后他又面向观众开始模仿起mikio平时谢幕做的飞吻动作，观众欢呼，大笑。）

mikio：行了，你要模仿就一开始模仿，已经晚了。

joe：（大笑）好严格！

mikio：然后是，队内吃得最多睡的最早的养生贝斯手，aragaki！

（大屏幕特写aragaki，满脸苦笑。观众欢呼声中夹杂着一些粗犷的嘶吼。）

mikio：你好像有很多话要说的样子。

aragaki：你刚才就――

mikio：（无视）好！接下来是……（观众大笑）主唱！人设是不屈的bitch！miss mikiko！

（观众欢呼。）

mikio：谢谢，谢谢。不屈的bitch真是个有意思的词组，这个也是joe想出来的，比他平时想出来的歌词优秀一百倍。

（阴影中的joe狠狠踩了一下鼓，mikio抖了一下。）

mikio：……别看我们这个乐队，是今天一日限定的，但为了今天我们还认真排练了好多次呢。大家喜欢我们的表演吗？

（观众：喜欢！）

mikio：（拔高嗓音同时扭了扭腰）喜欢我吗？

（观众：喜欢！有人喊了一声做我老婆，joe和aragaki在台上大笑）

mikio：我考虑一下。我……脚真的快到极限了，得去换衣服了。以上就是“不让你睡觉”乐队的表演，谢谢大家！（像女明星一样飞吻，退场。）

（观众掌声。）

（joe从鼓后面走到前面，yuri摘下吉他放在支架上，从aragaki手里接过自己的贝斯，aragaki回到鼓后面。）

joe：我们彩排的时候他不穿演出服的，谁也没想到到了正式演出时衣服搞得那么认真。真服了他了。对了，aragaki，你刚想说什么来着？

aragaki：现在还没有特别晚，mc就全是黄段子！

joe：（夸张的惊恐表情）哪里有黄！明明是超健全的！我刚才还在想，要不要趁mikio不注意去扯他的裙子，但你们看他，衣服弄得那么真实，裙子下面说不定是什么内裤，太可怕了，我就没有动手。

（观众大笑。joe看看aragaki，aragaki对他做了个双手交叉的动作，用力摇头。yuri也跟着做了同样的动作。）

joe：但我这可不是背后说人坏话啊，当着他的面我一样敢这么说。再说这个不是坏话，他就是这种人，即使让他扮女装，他也会想要做到最好……mikio工作的时候真的超认真，超可怕，总在录音室虐待我们。

（观众发出惊讶的声音。)

joe：你们看不出来吧？看他平时好像很温柔，录音时逼着我们一遍遍录，直到他满意为止。

yuri：但实际上你跟他半斤八两。

joe：（突然不耐烦）哈？你什么意思？

yuri：你也很挑剔啊，你自己没发现吗？

joe：……

（观众中逐渐响起笑声。）

yuri：最挑剔的肯定是mikio。

joe：那就先别说我。

（mikio重新回到舞台上，换上了平时的衣服，观众欢呼。）

mikio：（拿起吉他）我刚才发现一件事情。

joe：什么事？

mikio：今天的后台，mc都能听得一清二楚。

（观众大笑）

joe：（微笑着凝视mikio许久）卸了妆的你也一样美。

mikio：恶心死了，变态。

joe：哈哈，平常的mikio又回来了！好吧，那么我们就该开始下一曲了……ready？go！！

～

以上全是假的╮(￣▽￣")╭


	3. the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 树生和勇利组成乐队之前的故事。

同yuri很要好的学姐作为jazz歌手正式出道了，朋友们为此安排了一次庆祝聚餐，yuri就是在那天认识了mikio。

据说学姐还是通过mikio的人脉得到了出道机会，所以聚餐时她对mikio的态度也明显热情许多。yuri原本不是在意这些流言蜚语的人，可是因为他真的很欣赏这个前辈，就不自觉地开始观察起两个人的细节。遗憾的是他一直以来都不太擅长揣测人心，始终无法读出更多的蛛丝马迹。

聚餐结束后外面下起大雨，带伞的人和没带伞的人凑在一起搭伴回家。yuri反应过来的时候，mikio已经很理所当然地站在他身边，指着他手里的黑色折叠伞说：“你能不能送我一段路？我家就在附近。”

yuri突然意识到，这是一整晚里，mikio和他进行的第一次对话。

虽然yuri对mikio有一些负面印象了，但他不会因此变得刻薄，于是他慷慨地分享了半个伞的空间，两个身材高大的男人勉强挤在一把伞下走。一路上他们几乎没有交流，不过这并不是说mikio和yuri的相处很尴尬，相反，在聚餐时喜欢侃侃而谈，十分活跃的mikio，离开人群之后却变得平静，就好像关闭了一个开关一样。就如同字面意思一样的on和off。并且off状态终于让他变得像个钻研艺术的年轻男孩，而不是轻浮的花花公子。有多愁善感的侧脸，和一点不设防的天真——他紧贴着yuri的身体，就好像他们已经是旧识一样自然。

走到mikio住的公寓楼下时，还没等yuri说再见，mikio就抢先一步说道：“到我家喝杯茶吧，你衣服都湿了。”

yuri说：“电车的时间……”

“还不到十点钟呢，你坐地铁吧？这里离车站很近的。”mikio行云流水地打断了他的话。

yuri对mikio的热情感到意外，他沉默了一下，mikio则像是猜到了他的心情，笑着追加了一句：“其实我一直很想认识你，yuri。”

yuri对自己在学校里的知名度有那么一点点的自觉。音乐学院的乐器学科里钢琴和弦乐器总是更受人瞩目的，管乐器的印象就朴素得多，而老师们总开玩笑说yuri是不起眼的长笛学科里难得一见的偶像明星，有天赋肯努力，而且长得也好看，在学校里还有许多粉丝。当然最后这条评价在yuri心里毫无价值。

所以mikio不是第一个对他表现好感的同学。不过，也许是因为mikio的态度格外坦率，还带着些高傲的自信（毕竟mikio也是个学校里的名人，想要认识他的人能绕着教学楼排几圈），yuri就勉为其难地答应了。

mikio住的单人公寓空间不大，家居用品也很少，除了床，占去最大空间的就是作曲用的器材和电脑。没有电视机。家中四处散落着手写的乐谱，很明显主人是个不擅长整理房间的人。

但这些都比不上墙上的一张大照片引人注目。照片里是一个穿着白色长裙在弹钢琴的女孩，五官秀丽端庄，眼睛里透出坚强的力量。看起来像是某个演奏会的宣传海报。

家里没有客人用的椅子，mikio让yuri坐在床上，自己去厨房烧水沏茶了。yuri衣服还湿着，他可不想弄湿别人的床，就脱掉外套，坐在地板上等着。很快，mikio端着两个杯子回到房间里。发现yuri正在看海报看得入神，mikio便说道：“你认识她吗？”

“？并不。”

“哦～”mikio在yuri旁边坐下，他有点半信半疑地看看yuri，“真的不认识？她是跟你同一年入学的呢。”

之后yuri才知道，原来那位学姐也是海报上的人的朋友。她们和mikio同在一个朋友圈子里，大家关系不错，mikio就帮忙介绍了唱片公司。

“……原来是这样。”yuri点了点头。看来这件事并没有什么多余的私情。

“嗯？你听说了什么吗？”mikio问。

yuri想了想，还是很诚实地把自己听到的一些八卦说了出来。mikio听完之后，只是冷笑了一声说：“愚蠢，真无聊。”就此结束了话题。跟yuri想的一样，这些事说了，mikio也不会在意。他看起来就是无视大部分人意见的骄傲的男人。

然而接下来，mikio放下茶杯，突然向身边的yuri探出身子。在yuri反应过来之前，mikio就用靠进yuri怀里一样的姿势，唐突地吻了yuri一下。

yuri因为惊讶稍微瞪大眼睛，陷入沉默。

mikio张开手臂，圈住yuri的肩膀，眸子亮晶晶地看着yuri说：“咦？你是gay吗？”

“……不是。”以目前为止的人生经验来判断的话，yuri只能回答不是。

“那你为什么不推开我？”

“哎？”

“直男在这时候都会吓得蹦起来，夺门而出。”mikio的口气就像在讲笑话一样轻飘飘的，虽然这句话背后的故事肯定不太愉快……他说完，又顺势亲亲yuri的脸颊。真是个得寸进尺的男人，yuri想，可又不显得猥琐。这大概就是经验丰富的证明，mikio的行为可以说是厚颜无耻，可他做得坦坦荡荡，在恰到好处的点上突破了yuri的防线。

还没有消失的理智告诉yuri再不推开mikio大概就来不及了，他不动声色地挣脱开缠着自己的手臂。

“你总是这样试探别人吗？”yuri问他。

“因为这样最方便快捷啊。”mikio对答如流。

“……”

“yuri，作为直男来说，你太温柔了。”

mikio的眼睛里闪过一丝危险的光，yuri知道现在是他逃跑的最后机会——可惜还是晚了一步，mikio在yuri站起来之前用整个身体巧妙地将他压倒了。yuri躺在地板上，心里比起被侵犯的恐慌更多的是惊讶，他做梦也没想到自己有被同性扑倒的一天。

他们注视着彼此的眼睛，mikio更加不可思议地说：“你啊，一点也不想反抗吗？”

“……因为你看起来不像强奸犯。”

mikio在愣了一下之后忍不住大笑起来：“哈哈哈！你真有意思，yuri！我喜欢你，你不想跟我睡一次试试吗？”

yuri不知道该怎么吐槽这句话，在他想明白之前，mikio又一次堵住了他的嘴巴。

这比刚刚那次可爱的偷袭可要厉害多了。一次简单的试探和真正倾泻而来的情欲是完全不同的，更何况mikio也是个男人。也许应该说，更何况是mikio。他轻轻捏住yuri的下巴，舌头很熟练地侵入yuri的口腔。yuri交往过的女孩子里当然没人这样气势汹汹的来接吻，简直像要让他窒息一样蛮横。非常新鲜的快感。不过yuri不喜欢一直被压制着，他抬起手抓住mikio的头发，动作里没什么怜惜，mikio发出一声微弱的呻吟，想挣开又被yuri按着头动不了。只是一瞬，唇舌交战中的主导变成了yuri。mikio在嘴唇分开的短暂间隙里不太开心的哼了两声，但接着声音就变得柔软，又像小动物一样短促。yuri从没遇见过接吻时展露这么多情感的人。

他们终于分开后，mikio皱着眉毛，眼睛里浮现了一层亮晶晶的水光，可怜兮兮的，yuri觉得这绝对是用来勾起保护欲的演技，他反而笑了。

“我以为你会更绅士一点。”mikio说。

“那要看对象。”

yuri说完，这次很不客气地把mikio从身上扯开，站了起来。

“你真是个顽固的男人。”mikio大声地叹了口气。

“我明天早上要打工，今晚必须回去。”yuri说。

mikio眨眨眼睛，脸上神采飞扬：“啊！那下次你没有打工的时候，我们就可以做了吗？”

“……”

yuri不是很想把“是”字说出口。可他心里清楚下次他再见到mikio时，他们两个人都将无法逃脱。这个荷尔蒙陷阱在yuri跟着mikio回家的时候，或者说在yuri没有拒绝跟他撑一把伞的时候，又或者是，从mikio见到yuri的第一眼开始，就已经被放在他们的必经之路上。

遇上了就躲不过的劫难。

然而这一定是件愉快的事，yuri想。

end


	4. 构思tips

金属盒子乐队的一些人设tips（以防我自己忘了）

joe

主唱。高中时在学校跟同学一起组band，毕业后一边打工一边继续活动。

和虻八叔一起住在商店街的旧房子里，一楼是电器店，二楼是生活空间。没人见过他爸妈，但总能见到很多据说是他弟弟妹妹的小不点。

什么稀奇古怪的打工都做过，包括处理孤独死老人的房间。

在客串别人乐队的主唱时认识了yuri。两个人音乐理念很合拍，开始考虑一起做band。之后yuri带来了mikio，joe带来了aragaki。

乐队里年龄最小的。（二十出头那样吧。）

运动神经出奇的好。到初中为止一直是学校足球队主力。

基本没什么专业乐理知识，全靠自学。有了南部叔之后被逼着上了许久课。

yuri

单亲家庭长大的天才，读书全靠奖学金。

在音乐学院是弦乐器专业主修小提琴。但其实很多乐器都会一点。高中喜欢上jazz之后学会了弹贝斯。

因为长得好看在学校里一直很受欢迎，总被做成招生海报。他不喜欢抛头露面，但是给够钱他基本都能干。

跟mikio谈过一段时间恋爱又分手了（突然被甩）。yuri猜测是因为yukiko但是他没问过。

在参加一个jazz乐队的时候认识了来客串的joe，很快就发展出革命友谊。

每次采访和live都不怎么说话，但依然人气很高。

现在依然会客串一些jazz乐队的live。

mikio

倒霉的豪门公子哥儿。做什么都很优秀，但做什么都比妹妹差了一点点。

有时是出于无奈有时是出于不屑，从小到大他不断地把喜欢的人和东西让给妹妹。不太会用其他方式表达手足情。也许是反作用因此在恋爱关系上变得很滥情。

后来觉得自己要崩溃，开始疏远妹妹。

包括疏远妹妹喜欢的东西，于是跟yuri分手了。分手当天自己悄悄绝望得要死。（一个傻瓜。）大学快毕业的时候直接跟家里断绝关系了。

在音乐学院时读作曲专业的艺术音乐学科。有绝对音感，然而精神不稳定的时候听什么都是噪音。跟yuri一样会很多种乐器。

接到yuri一起组乐队的邀请时觉得yuri神经粗到不可思议，但还是同意了。

虽然长得高大，其实因为不良生活作风身体素质比看起来虚弱。

yukiko

世界范围内备受瞩目的年轻的钢琴演奏家。基本不在日本国内生活。

每年新年都会给哥哥写明信片。（无论哥哥搬家到哪儿都能被找到。）

aragaki

旧商店街的米店的儿子，老家也是东北米农。小时候在田里干活出了事故，脸上有一条很严重的伤疤。（本人现在不太在乎了。）

跟joe一样从高中开始接触band，毕业之后一边在米店帮忙一边给许多乐队做鼓手打工。因为好奇心还在视频网站上传过自己的演奏视频（没火）（黑历史）。

在一次小型音乐节的staff庆功宴上认识了joe。把喝醉的joe送回家（之后知道joe当时未成年，狠狠教育了joe一顿）。

后来接受joe的邀请成为乐队的固定成员。

金属盒子乐队最年长的成员，粉丝昵称“爸爸”。（mikio说那妈妈是我吗？被aragaki当场拒绝了。）

看起来是个硬汉，其实心思细腻。兴趣是画画，自学成才，还给乐队设计了些goods。

因为心思细腻，早就看破了yuri和mikio的问题。

但懒得说。

yuri人设 tips

（想了没写出来的）（讲出来可能就不写了🤥）

a 单亲不是因为离婚，是车祸事故（万能车祸梗）。母亲当场死亡，父亲腿部残疾。当时yuri不在车上。

b 父亲是国家乐团里的小提琴演奏家。但是残疾之后只能进行一些关于支援残疾人的音乐活动。

c 家里的钱勉强支撑到yuri读大学。（包括yuri从小到大的各种奖学金和各种打工的钱。）

d 也许是出于安慰父亲的心理yuri一直认真学习小提琴参加比赛，但很难说他喜欢小提琴和古典乐。他拒绝了许多offer是因为不想成为pro。

e jazz是真爱。

f 因为几乎没什么跟母亲在一起的记忆，一直都是跟父亲一起生活（偶尔亲戚们来帮忙），不太懂如何应付与女性的交流。

g 但总是让前女友们恋恋不舍，罪恶的男人。（后来的前男友也是一样没出息。）


End file.
